Weil
by Nyssia
Summary: Parce que Sirius Black était un gamin. Parce que Lena Davis était un jouet. Et que les gamins, les jouets, ils les brisent entre leurs doigts maladroits, un grand sourire aux lèvres devant ces morceaux de vie éparpillés.


**Note d'auteur : **Me revoilà ! J'ai trop hésité à poster cet OS. Il est si... Imparfait.

J'adore Lena. Mais Sirius est un gros cliché ambulant. Perso', je le vois pas comme ça mais dans certaines fics, il a cette mentalité donc...

J'ai utilisé le cliché, quoi.

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Parce que Sirius Black était un gamin. <em>

_Parce que Lena Davis était un jouet. _

_Et que les gamins, les jouets, ils les brisent entre leurs doigts maladroits, un grand sourire aux lèvres devant ces morceaux de vie éparpillés._

* * *

><p>- Sirius ?<p>

Il se retourne et affiche un grand sourire. Elle sent son cœur battre plus vite, son estomac se serrer et ses joues chauffer. Oh, elle va tout faire rater, il va refuser… Elle inspire profondément. Lena se tranquillise. Il ne peut pas dire non, elle est belle. Oui, et encore plus aujourd'hui. Ses boucles rousses semblent de feu en cette matinée ensoleillée, ses yeux gris ont cette langueur qui la rend irrésistible, sa bouche peinte en rouge semble encore plus pulpeuse… Même son uniforme la sublime ! Chemisier bien décolleté, jupe raccourcie, talons hauts.

Elle lui jette un regard de braise, toute assurance retrouvée.

- Tu veux être mon petit ami ?

On accorde beaucoup de défauts à la jeune fille. Cruelle, séductrice, frivole, superficielle… Mais elle a toujours été franche et directe. Par exemple, maintenant.

Sirius parait un instant surpris. Il la détaille, de haut en bas. Puis, apparemment décidé, il déclare placidement :

- D'accord.

* * *

><p>- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il a accepté ? D'être avec toi ? En public ?<p>

Lena fait la moue. La nouvelle s'est propagée à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle sort avec le grand Sirius Black et déjà les plus folles rumeurs courent sur elle. Bah, ce n'est pas comme si c'était inhabituel.

- C'est quoi cette insinuation, Cassy' ?

- Rien. C'est juste que c'est étonnant qu'il accepte de sortir avec la plus grosse salope de Poudlard.

Lena ne dit rien. Elle s'allonge sur son fauteuil, ses longues jambes pâles mises en valeur par la couleur foncé du tissu. Elle sort de la poche de sa jupe un paquet de clopes. Elle en porte une à sa bouche, qu'elle allume avec son briquet. La Gryffondor tire sur la cigarette et envoie dans la figure de _Cassy'_ des volutes de fumée.

- Garce, pas salope. Les deux sont différents, réplique-t-elle enfin, perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>- Allez, avoue. T'as fait quoi pour l'avoir ? T'as ouvert tes cuisses ? Philtre d'amour ? Sortilège ?<p>

Les répliques des filles la blessent. On murmure à son passage, on ricane. Même Cassy' se rebelle et y va de son petit commentaire ! Alors que ça ne fait que trois jours !

Et aujourd'hui, dans un couloir désert, elle vient de se faire prendre en tenaille par un groupe de six filles. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Lena soupire. Elle doit rejoindre Sirius. Depuis qu'ils sortent ensembles, ils ne se sont pas beaucoup vus et là, ça devient vraiment urgent.

- Rien du tout, Judith. Contrairement à toi, je suis suffisamment belle et sympa pour qu'on s'intéresse à moi ! déclare-t-elle tranquillement.

Lena ne perdra jamais sa franchise et surtout pas en situation de faiblesse.

Les demoiselles se regardent puis éclatent de rire. Lena serre les poings.

* * *

><p>- Sirius, j'en ai marre. Tes groupies n'arrêtent pas d'essayer de m'intimider !<p>

Elle a conscience qu'elle a l'air d'une gamine. Sa voix est plaintive, elle est lovée entre ses bras comme une petite chose et fait sa délicate moue de princesse pourrie gâtée.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est toi qui a choisi d'être ma copine. Assume. Lena, tu sais, je pense qu'on aurait dû rester amis, comme avant…

Elle repense à _avant_. Quand ils se parlaient tous les deux, pendant des heures, sur des bêtises. Quand ils flirtaient sans jamais dépasser la limite. Quand, pour éviter de se faire détester par les autres filles, elle inventait des mensonges. « Je suis pas amoureuse de lui, ni rien, c'est juste que… Je suis souvent avec lui étant donné que je craque pour… Remus. Il me sert d'alibi. »

- Non, c'est bon.

* * *

><p>Lena arrive tant bien que mal à tenir les groupies à l'écart. Elle ruse, elle ment. Elle se fait chaque jour plus belle, plus intéressante, plus drôle pour que Sirius ne se lasse pas d'elle.<p>

Elle sait qu'il va la quitter si elle l'ennuie trop.

Alors, Lena n'écoute plus en cours, ne dort plus, ne mange plus.

Il n'y qu'une seule personne dans sa vie qui ait de l'importance : Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><em>Ma chérie, cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas envoyé de lettres.<em>

_J'ai reçu ton bulletin de notes._

_Je ne vais pas te mentir : c'est déplorable._

_Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as des problèmes ?_

_Réponds-moi vite._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ta mère inquiète._

Lena soupire.

D'un coup de baguette, elle brûle la lettre. Il n'en reste plus qu'un petit tas de cendres sur la table. Ses doigts déchirent l'enveloppe en un bruit doucereux.

Elle vient de couper le seul lien qui l'unissait à sa mère.

La mère de Lena est muette.

Elles ne se parlent que par écrit. Ne pas répondre à une lettre, c'est comme faire la gueule, comme se disputer.

Tout ne tient qu'à un fil. Un mot mal employé, une phrase mal tournée… Leur relation mère/fille est tellement précaire.

Et Lena ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en s'apercevant qu'elle vient de gâcher ce qu'elle a mis des années à construire.

* * *

><p>Lena est sortie tard le soir. Elle a besoin de réfléchir. Ses talons claquent avec indolence sur le sol de pierre, son souffle devient une fumée blanche quand elle expire ; elle grelotte. Il fait terriblement froid.<p>

Soudain, un rire délicat retentit à sa droite.

Lena se fige. Cette voix, ce son, enfantin et sexy en même temps… Cela ne peut qu'être Judith.

Elle se cache derrière une muraille. Que fait la Poufsouffle ici ?

Soudain, une autre voix se fait entendre.

- Allez, Ju', j'ai une salle à te montrer. Elle a _beaucoup_ de fonctions…

Oh, non.

Il n'aurait pas… ?

- Sirius, t'as une copine !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je l'aime pas…

Lena reste silencieuse.

Pourtant, un grand craquement vient de retentir dans sa tête.

Ce n'est pas son cœur qui est brisé, ce serait beaucoup trop cliché et peu réaliste. C'est juste le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

Presque inconsciemment, elle sort son appareil photo magique qui ne la quitte jamais.

Presque inconsciemment, elle appuie sur le déclencheur.

Presque inconsciemment, elle pleure.

Lena rentre dans son dortoir.

* * *

><p>Ne pas céder à la panique.<p>

Sirius doit l'avoir trompée plusieurs fois, c'est certain. Qu'il couche avec Judith ou une autre pouf ne change rien. Il est toujours avec elle. Il doit, s'il ne l'aime pas, au moins avoir de l'affection pour elle.

Il faut qu'elle le garde. Qu'importe si elle ferme les yeux sur _ça_, si elle met sa vie entre parenthèses.

Il n'y a que Sirius qui compte.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille conserve une certaine dose de dignité. Et de cruauté.

Judith payera. Très cher.

Elle prend sa plume.

* * *

><p>Lena s'est entraînée pendant des jours pour avoir une belle écriture. Fine, penchée. Aristocrate. Elle a choisi le meilleur et le plus cher des parchemins. Lisse, sans imperfection, d'une blancheur éclatante. On dirait presque du papier. Elle s'est aussi achetée de l'encre. Noire aux délicats reflets violets.<p>

Oui, Lena a fait en sorte que tout soit parfait.

Et, heureusement.

Jamais le père de Judith ne lira ce qu'elle a écrit si cela ne pue pas le luxe et la noblesse.

* * *

><p><em>Cher Monsieur Foster, <em>

_Vous n'avez sans doute jamais entendu parler de moi mais moi, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je suis une grande amie de votre fille. Sachez qu'elle vous tient en haute estime._

_Je veux juste vous dire que votre fille commence de plus en plus à ressembler à une Impure. Pardonnez mes mots crus mais j'en suis assez agacée. Mon père m'avez dit que votre famille était respectable, ce qui m'avez poussée à me lier d'amitié avec Judith. Je suis dans le regret de constater que ce n'est pas le cas._

_La photo ci-jointe prouve que mes accusions sont fondées. Votre fille ne doit-elle pas épouser Terence Parkinson et rester vierge jusqu'au mariage ?_

_Je vous prie d'accepter mes salutations distinguée._

_En espérant que vous remettriez votre fille sur le droit chemin,_

_Yrielle Nott._

Lena a hésité avant de signer par Yrielle Nott. Mais, elle sait que ces mots sont maladroits, que malgré tous ses efforts la lettre fait enfantine et un peu… Pauvre. La seule chose pour rattraper toutes ses erreurs, c'est le nom.

Yrielle Nott est une gamine de Troisième Année. Très riche, très belle, très pure. Son seul problème est qu'elle ne connaît pas les règles élémentaires de courtoisie et a du mal à bien se comporter.

Lena glisse dans l'enveloppe la photo assez _explicite_. On y voit Sirius, les yeux fermés, les cheveux fous, embrassant langoureusement une jeune fille blonde en courte robe. Le garçon a passé une de ses mains en dessous la robe et l'autre main entreprend d'enlever ladite robe.

Elle appelle l'aigle qu'elle a emprunté à Christie Higgs, attache l'enveloppe à sa patte et lui donne l'adresse des Foster.

* * *

><p>- Sirius…<p>

Lena se penche, attrape sa nuque et unit leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il passe ses mains autour de ses hanches.

Des sifflements retentissent.

Un raclement de gorge réprobateur résonne alors près d'eux. Ils se séparent à contrecoeur, sous le regard agacé de McGonagall.

- Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle ici, pas dans une boîte de strip-tease.

Lena pouffe de rire tandis que Sirius affiche un grand sourire malicieux.

Alors que la directrice va ajouter quelque chose, un grand bruit éclate à la table des Poufsouffle.

Tous se tourne vers les jaunes et noirs.

Au centre de l'attention, Judith Foster, livide, les lèvres tremblantes. Devant elle, une beuglante.

Lena savoure.

* * *

><p>- JE NE COMPRENDS PAS… NOUS T'AVONS POURTANT BIEN ELEVEE ! ET TOI, TU FICHES EN L'AIR TON MARIAGE POUR COUCHER, QUE DIS-JE, BAISER AVEC UN TRAITRE A SON SANG ? TU NOUS DEGOUTES ! DES DEMAIN, TU RENTRES A LA MAISON ! JAMAIS NOUS N'AURONS DU TE LAISSER ALLER DANS CETTE ECOLE ! TU SERAS PUNIE ! UNE PUNITION EXEMPLAIRE !<p>

Intéressant. Lena ne savait pas que la mère Foster est aussi vulgaire.

Elle voit avec délectation Judith éclater en sanglots et Sirius éclater de rire, suivi par la plupart des élèves. Malgré que la blonde soit très jolie, elle n'en reste pas moins une sale peste arrogante.

Elle a envie de dire à Sirius qu'elle l'aime. A cet instant précis. Il la serre dans ses bras, possessif. Sa rivale pleure. Lena est belle.

Elle se retient.

Si elle est avec Sirius depuis autant de temps, c'est-à-dire trois mois, c'est parce qu'elle connaît par cœur ce qu'il le fait fuir et ce qui, au contraire, l'attire.

Lui dire « Je t'aime » fait parti de la première catégorie.

* * *

><p>- Lena ? Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on se parle…<p>

La jeune fille sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle quitte ses - fausses - copines, les mains crispées, un sourire artificiel plaqué sur sa bouche. Cela fait trois jours que Judith a quitté l'école. Peut-être cela à voir avec cette histoire ?

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle le suit. Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, ils se retrouvent dans une salle de classe vide.

- Je…

Oh non. Angoissée, elle attache ses boucles. Il ne peut pas la quitter. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui ! Pas après tous ses sacrifices ! Elle a perdu du poids, elle a détruit sa relation avec sa mère, elle a perdu ses amies… Non.

- Je suis désolé… Je crois pas que ça peut marcher entre nous… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir…

Non, non, non ! Elle tourne en rond. Ses pensées s'entremêlent, ses idées s'embrouillent. Non ! Lena lui prend la main.

Dans une ultime tentative désespérée, elle dit :

- Sirius, je ferai n'importe quoi… J'en ai rien à foutre que tu me trompes, que tu ne m'aimes pas… Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi y croire, reste avec moi… Sirius…

Ses mots se perdent, balayés par les larmes.

Il la regarde de haut en bas, choqué. Vivement, il retire sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lena…

Sirius a l'air perdu. Et coupable.

- C'est malsain, Lena. Au revoir.

* * *

><p>Lena est prostrée.<p>

Lena a mal.

Lena meurt ?

* * *

><p>Se relever. Marcher droit. Digne.<p>

Lena crève, à petit feu. Lena souffre tellement qu'elle a envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Mais Lena tient.

Les gens se régalent de la voir dévastée. De voir son visage se décomposer quand elle aperçoit Sirius avec une nouvelle fille. De voir les marques qui se multiplient à ses poignets. De voir sa beauté se faner.

Elle ne tombe pas, pourtant.

Lena est fière. Jamais un de ces immondices, jamais ce bas peuple, ne la verra tomber.

C'est elle qui les mettra à genoux. Qui fera taire les moqueries. Qui les détruira.

Elle aime Sirius.

* * *

><p>- Comme elle a maigri…<p>

- T'as vu ses cernes ?

- Elle est pi-to-ya-ble !

- J'avoue…

- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est le nombre de mecs qui lui tourne autour !

- Elle a l'air fragile, c'est pour ça.

- Et puis, ils veulent se faire mousser en récupérant la plus longue relation de Sirius !

- T'as raison. Elle est laide.

* * *

><p>Lena sort de Poudlard, ses ASPICS en poche.<p>

Elle s'installe dans un quartier pourri de Londres, à côté des drogués et des prostituées.

Elle devient mannequin. Elle reprend un peu de poids. Recommence à dormir la nuit. Sort.

Revit.

* * *

><p>Elle entre dans la boîte de nuit, reine.<p>

Ses boucles cascadent dans son dos ; ses yeux gris brillent d'insolence. Sa bouche pulpeuse esquisse des sourires aguicheurs. Sa courte robe à volants découvre ses longues jambes. Ses bracelets de diamants s'entrechoquent délicieusement.

Les regards se tournent vers elle.

Lena est connue. Lena est riche. Lena est magnifique.

Lena est devenue grande.

* * *

><p>- Un autre verre, <em>boy<em>…

Sa voix a des accents languides. Le barman déglutit et sans poser plus de questions, lui ressert un verre de vodka. Elle le remercie par un baiser sur la joue.

Alors qu'il allait tenter sa chance, un homme arrive. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de la belle.

Luke, le barman, soupire.

L'homme a les cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux gris que la fille et une carrure d'athlète.

Ce n'est pas ce soir que Luke ramènera la fille chez lui.

* * *

><p>- Lena ?<p>

Ce ton. Non.

La rousse se retourne.

Sirius.

Son souffle s'affole ; ses gestes perdent leur légèreté. Elle perd soudain tout son charme. Elle devient terne. Brisée. Oh, non, Lena.

Elle est pitoyable.

Lena est stupide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle, brusque.

- Je suis venu te voir…

Lena va crever de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Il l'a ramenée chez lui. Ils ont parlé. Puis, naturellement, ils sont allés dans sa chambre.<p>

* * *

><p>- Sirius… ?<p>

Dans ce grand lit, pas étonnant qu'elle ne sache pas où il est. Elle tapote de la main la place à côté d'elle, ne rencontrant que du vide. Elle ouvre les yeux, brusquement affolée.

- Sirius ?

Ah, non, tout va bien. Il est là, accoudé à la fenêtre en train de fumer.

- Bien dormi ?

Lena hoche la tête. Elle sort du lit, emportant le drap avec elle. La jeune femme cherche ses vêtements par terre, qu'elle ne tarde pas à trouver. Elle les met rapidement.

Elle est heureuse.

Elle a retrouvé Sirius. Maintenant, ils vont se remettre ensembles. Il ne la quittera pas, il ne la trompera pas. Il sera amoureux d'elle. Lena le sait ; elle a bien vu comment il s'est comporté.

Il l'aime.

C'est sûr, c'est obligé, c'est certain.

* * *

><p>- Sirius… On fait quoi ?<p>

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bah… Je vais redevenir ta petite amie, non ?

Il la regarde, railleur.

Il est beau. Lena se sent bien. Il va se moquer, puis il va dire oui.

Elle le connaît.

Elle le connaît _par cœur_.

- Lena… Je savais bien que t'étais tapée à Poudlard… Mais pas tant que ça ! C'était juste l'histoire d'une nuit, te racontes pas d'histoires.

Et, pour bien enfoncer le clou, il ajoute :

- En plus, je suis fiancé !

Lena tombe.

* * *

><p><em>Parce que Sirius Black était un gamin. <em>

_Parce que Lena __Davis était un jouet._

_Et que les jouets, les gamins, ils les haïssent de toute leurs forces sans effacer l'espoir qu'un jour, on les reprendra et on les chérira, une nouvelle fois._

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur : <strong>Merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour la correction !

Alors ? Verdict ?

Hum. J'avais un truc à dire.

Je suis en train de travailler sur une fic, dont les chapitres seraient plutôt courts. Dès que j'aie fini ( bientôt vu comment j'avance vite ), je la poste.

Pour faire court, c'est l'histoire d'une fille, Emma. Invisible. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, Lily Evans commence à s'intéresser à elle. S'installer alors une amitié malsaine... Pas de romance entre les deux filles. Le couple Evans/Potter en fond.


End file.
